Encrypted or password-protected files are commonly sent to recipients as attachments to electronic messages (for example, emails, Simple Message Service (SMS) texts, chats, etc.), or referenced within the body content (for example, wherein the file may be sent by another message, or accessed by a portal or link, etc.) Such secured files may only be opened, and their contents otherwise protected from disclosure or discovery revealed, via application or use of an appropriate unique security data item. Illustrative but not limiting or exhaustive examples of security data items include a confidential alphanumeric password, a cookie file generated and saved to a device used by the recipient to open the file, a private or public key generated during encryption of the file, and still others will be apparent to one skilled in the art. Once an attachment file is downloaded and saved to an archive accessible to the recipient, (for example, to a local, network or cloud-based memory device, service or resource), the recipient or other user may subsequently retrieve and open the file via entry of the appropriate security data item into an appropriate application configured to open the file and reveal the confidential contents.